horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaconda
"Anaconda" is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj. It was released on August 4, 2014, as the second single for her third studio album The Pinkprint. The song heavily samples the 1992 song "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot. Lyrics My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country-ass ni gga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang, bang, bang I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back (Oh my God, look at her butt) My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't Don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass, hahaha! Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck the skinny bitches! Fuck the skinny bitches in the club! I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the muthafuckin' club Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what?! Kyuh Haha, haha I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass) Come on! Why It Sucks # Oversexualized and gross lyrics. # The music video is unwatchable. It just features Nicki along with several other women, excessively twerking and doing sexual related moves and poses. Not to mention the parts where Nicki scandalously eats a banana and whipped cream and gives a lap dance to Drake. # Nicki also insults thin women by calling them "skinny bitches", just like "All About That Bass". # The music and lyrics are heavily sampled from "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot, which in turn samples "Technicolor" by Channel One/Juan Atkins. # Misleading title. Anaconda is used as a metaphor for a man who has a long penis since anacondas are the longest snake in the world. # The was one of the songs that damaged Nicki's reputation. # The song also played in the 2016 animated comedy movie Sing, which is a song not meant for a movie that is rated PG by the MPAA. Fortunately, it was only a short sample, and it had no swear words (except for "butt" in a kids movie, but no further) # This song almost completely ripped off Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-Lot. # The album cover is just Nicki showing off her butt. # The obvious and obnoxious: Alexander McQueen, Balmain, NyQuil, Jaguar, and Beat Speakers product placement. # The song's second verse was cut out in the Dance Central Spotlight version of the song. # Not helping with WIS #11 is the fact that the song's routine takes place in a school for some reason. Redeeming Qualities # The song spawned so many famous parodies like Bart Baker's and Poptoonstv's parody, which are some of the most famous parodies. #The mobile-like beat after Nicki Minaj says "dumb shit” is somewhat catchy, but still not enough to save the whole song. #It's still better than this atrocity. #Sir Mix-A-Lot has openly praised the song for being faithful to Baby Got Back in terms of theme and beats. Videos Nicki Minaj - Anaconda Nicki Minaj - "Anaconda" PARODY Everything Wrong With Nicki Minaj - "Anaconda" Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Internet Memes Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Club songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Booty Anthems Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Dance Central songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2014 Category:Parodies from Bart Baker